Hail to the King
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic] Les honneurs vont être rendus au quatre aventuriers qui ont sauvé le monde. D'une manière assez particulière...


Bonswar les loulous !

Une petite songfic pour terminer la journée sur Hail to the King d'Avenged Sevenfold *^*

Désolée, me tapez pas xDD

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Hail to the King**

 _ **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**_

 _Tourne ta langue avant de parler, ou on te la coupera  
Sauve ta vie en taisant les murmures  
Des enfants errent dans la rue, maintenant des orphelins de  
guerre  
Des corps sont suspendus dans les rues afin d'être adorés_

Les rues étaient sombres en cette fin d'après midi sordide.  
Une odeur de chair et de sang flottait dans l'air, accompagnée par un délicat fumet de lavande.  
Dans quelques petits tonneaux se trouvaient des morceaux de chairs rose.  
Des langues.

Théo inspira profondément en marchant dans la rue principale de la cité, suivit de ses trois compagnons.  
C'était ici qu'ils devaient rencontrer le roi pour leur cérémonie de remise des honneurs.  
Ils avaient - après tout - sauvé le Cratère de la destruction...

Tous les gens autour d'eux étaient silencieux, vaquant à leurs occupations dans un calme absolu.  
Pas même un chuchotement.  
Balthazar s'en étonna.  
Comment dans une ville aussi grande un tel silence pesant pouvait-il régner ?

_C'est la guerre, lui répondit sobrement son ami, Grunlek.  
Des gens, des passants, des commerçants, tous regardaient le Maître Nain d'un oeil noir ou apeuré.  
Mais personne ne bougeait ou ne disait mot.

Des enfants courraient, ici et là, chapardant du pain ou des bouteilles de lait.  
Des orphelins.  
Des enfants abandonnés du massacre qui tenait place entre les Nains et les Hommes.

Shin fut choqué par le nombre de pendus dans les rues et sur les places.  
Des centaines de corps raides se balançant au bout d'une corde...  
C'était répugnant à voir.  
Comment pouvait-on tuer autant de gens ?  
Était-ce des traîtres, des ennemis ?  
Le demi-élémentaire croisa le regard de Théo qui fit une grimace froide et pleine de dégoût. _  
_

 _ **Royal fames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights**  
La foi royale gravera le sentier dans le chaos, _

_Apportant à la nuit la lumière du jour  
La mort entre en chevauchant dans la ville, portant son  
armure  
Ils viennent prendre tous tes droits_

Les emblèmes de la famille royale ornaient chaque pavé jusqu'au château.

Du luxe.

Des lanternes toujours allumées et magiques se balançaient au rythme d'un tambour lointain, faisant vaciller les légères ombres du soir.

Théo fut introduit dans la salle du trône sans ses compagnons et s'inclina.

_Majesté. Nous venons vous saluer et vous remercier de cet honneur que vous nous faites.

Le roi était doté d'un charisme impressionnant.

Certes point bâtit comme une montagne mais ses yeux sombres et son bouc fourni imposaient le respect.

_Bienvenue, fier paladin. Présente moi tes compagnons avant que je ne les rencontre.

Le fidèle serviteur de l'Église de la Lumière se redressa.

_Il y nôtre Maître Ingénieur et Nain Gru...

Le roi poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

_Un Nain ?!

_Oui Majesté. Il est...

Le roi siffla un garde qui accourut aussitôt, les yeux vifs.

_Allez chercher le Nain dans l'entrée et exécutez le sur la place publique d'ici dix minutes.

Puis, pendant que le garde repartait en courant, il se leva et descendit de son trône.

Théo était choqué.

Exécuter Grunlek ?!

_Mais pourquoi Majesté ?

_Nous sommes en guerre contre cette race infâme. En récompenser un serait perdre la crédibilité que j'ai obtenue du peuple.

_Mais il nous a aidé à sauver le Cratère ! Vous ne pouv...

Le roi l'interrompit sèchement.

_Je peux faire ce que je veux. Et ce Nain sera exécuté. Suivez moi.

Le roi sortit sur son balcon, suivit de Théo, qui impuissant assistait à la scène.

Grunlek avait été allongé sur une table en bois, attaché avec des menottes, le cou exposé.

Le paladin hurla le prénom de son ami qui lui jeta un regard perdu et affolé.

Et le roi aux côtés de Théo leva le bras.

La hache siffla.

La tête du Golem tomba sur les pavés, aux pieds de Balthazar et Shin.

Le sang éclaboussa la populace qui se mit à chanter : _  
_

_**Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun  
Hail to the king**  
Vive le Roi,  
Vive au seul et unique  
Prosterne-toi devant la couronne,  
Tiens-toi sous le soleil  
Vive le Roi,  
_

Théo était sous le choc.

Le roi, quant à lui, se tourna simplement vers le paladin en souriant.

_Vôtre ami sera remplacé par mon Maître Forgeron et Ingénieur Ephilas.

 _ **Blood is spilt while holding keys to the throne  
Born again but it's too late to atone  
No mercy - from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid**  
Du sang est versé, tout en détenant les clés du  
trône  
Né à nouveau, mais il est trop tard pour expier  
Aucune pitié de la part du tranchant de la lame  
Ose t'échapper, et tu connaîtras le prix à payer_

Le sang avait coulé entre les pavés, se diluant dans l'eau et créant des teintes de rouge morbides.

Le peuple se précipita sur le corps sans vie du Nain pour le rouer de coups alors que Bob et Shin essayaient de le protéger coûte que coûte, se faisant malmener violemment.

Balthazar frappa de son bâton sur le sol alors que la populace commençait à manger le cadavre de Grunlek, les mains plongeant dans sa chair encore tiède.

Le monde autour de lui se figea en le regardant et il leur hurla de partir d'une voix terrifiante et amplifiée par la haine.

Ses pupilles avaient virées au rouge sombre et il semblait grandir, encore et toujours s'élever dans le ciel.

La sentence fut sans appel.

Une vague de flammes balaya les badauds qui avaient osés toucher ou goûter leur ami.

Ils s'enflammèrent et furent réduits en cendre d'un simple regard du demi-démon. _  
_

_**Let the water flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light  
Death is riding into town with armour  
They've come to grant you your rights**_

 _Que l'eau coule avec des teintes de rouge maintenant  
Les flèches masquent toute lumière  
La mort entre en chevauchant dans la ville, portant son  
armure_

 _Ils sont venus reconnaître tes droits_

_Un demi-démon n'est il pas ? sourit sa Majesté.

_Non Majesté pas ça, je vous en prie... Bob n'est pas...

Le roi l'interrompit encore en appelant un garde.

_Apportez une grande bassine sur la grand-place. Et plongez la tête de ce demi-démon dedans jusqu'à sa mort.

_Majesté non ! Ce sont mes compagnons !

_Et c'est donc vôtre faute.

La même scène se déroula sous les yeux impuissants de Théo.

Debout au balcon du roi, regardant les gardes amener un Balthazar trop faible pour se débattre, la bouche ensanglantée.

Plongeant sa tête dans l'eau, la teintant de rouge, le regardant mourir, les dernières bulles de vie s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Et entendre le peuple chanter :

 _ **Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun  
Hail to the king**_

 _Vive le Roi,  
Vive au seul et unique  
Prosterne-toi devant la couronne,  
Tiens-toi sous le soleil  
Vive le Roi_

Shin ne supporta pas l'exécution de ses deux camarades.

Et encore moins quand sa grande Majesté Mahyar commanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un verre de l'eau qui avait servi à noyer Balthazar pour la boire.

Il sortit calmement son arc et encocha une flèche, le regard froid.

Et il tira.

De sombres tentacules s'emparèrent de la flèche et la brisèrent en un mouvement.

Et le sourire du roi glaça le sang de Théo.

Non pas ça...

Pas tous ses amis...

_Pendez ce demi-élémentaire.

L'ordre fut donné.

Mais Théo s'interposa.

_Non arrêtez ! Stop !

_Tu oses me donner des ordres paladin ?

Le ton était froid.

Dangereux.

Terriblement menaçant.

Un point de fer s'abattit sur Théo.

Les ordres avaient été donnés.

Rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être exécutés.

 _ **There's a taste of fear  
When the henchmen call  
Iron fist to tame the land  
Iron fist to claim it all**_

 _Il y a un un gout de peur  
Lorsque les partisants appellent  
Un poing d'acier afin de calmer la détermination _

_Un poing d'acier afin de tout conquérir_

On traîna Shin sur la grand-place.

Le gibet avait été construit en un rien de temps, placé et agrémenté d'une corde.

La tête du demi-élémentaire fut placée dans la boucle mortelle.  
Et quand le tabouret fut retiré et que le noeud coulissant serra la gorge du jeune homme, le peuple chanta :

 **Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun  
Hail to the king**

 _Vive le Roi,  
Vive au seul et unique  
Prosterne-toi devant la couronne,  
Tiens-toi sous le soleil  
Vive le Roi  
_

Un tas de bois fut formé autour de la potence du demi-élémentaire.  
Potence à laquelle fut traînée un Théo de Silververg enchaîné.  
Potence à laquelle il fût attaché.  
Potence à laquelle le contact du corps sans vie de son ami le tortura.  
Et enfin, potence où d'un geste élégant, la main du roi fit jaillir des flammes et la transforma en brasier violent.

Le paladin hurla.  
Hurla.  
Hurla jusqu'à la mort, les flammes dévorant sa chair et son âme.

Il fut consumé en un rien de temps sous les acclamations de la foule. _  
_

 _ **Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun  
Hail to the king**_

 _Vive le Roi,  
Vive au seul et unique  
Prosterne-toi devant la couronne,  
Tiens-toi sous le soleil  
Vive le Roi  
_

Et le peuple acclama une dernière fois :

 _ **Hail to the king**_

 _Vive le Roi_

Dans une sombre forêt, au Nord du Cratère, un paladin se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant.

Debout au-dessus de lui, un pyromage au sourire doux le regardait avec inquiétude.

_Un cauchemar ?

_Oui, terrible...

Balthazar lui sourit.

_Tu es stressé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Sa Majesté Mahyar est un bon roi.


End file.
